


Beta Girls Slumber Party Yeah!!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, surprise pizza boy cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the girls have a sleepover for a little bonding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Girls Slumber Party Yeah!!

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and you are hosting a slumber party tonight! The original plan only included you and your best friend Nepeta. Actually, most of your plans these days are just the two of you, and that’s why you decided to invite Jade. Then you invited Rose too, because three is a little awkward. Then with Rose came Kanaya, then with Kanaya came Vriska, then with Vriska came Terezi, and by that point it would have just been mean not to invite Aradia too. Well, the more the merrier, right? Your house can fit everyone comfortably, and your mom left one of her credit cards behind for you when she went on her business trip so pizza for eight is no big deal. You can’t really see any more negatives to having so many of your friends over!

Everyone starts making themselves comfortable as soon as you get home. Because you’re an excellent host, you leave them in the living room while you order pizza from the study. It only takes a few minutes but by the time you’re done, the other girls have already started a game of truth or dare. You join the circle just as Terezi issues the first dare to Vriska: “Eat a spoonful of tartar sauce.” After that she was quick to raise the stakes, asking Rose who her first kiss was (“John.” “What? I never knew you were a thing!” “Calm down Vriska, I’m a homosexual. He just didn’t know it at the time.”). The game kind of continues on this level – you’re dared to French kiss Nepeta and you learn that Kanaya lost her virginity last year when a classmate (she wouldn’t say who, but she did use female pronouns) convinced her to skip class together.

The end of the game comes when Aradia dares Nepeta to answer the door in her underwear when the pizza man gets here. “Might as well just strip now so that you’re ready,” Jade says with the most innocent shrug you’ve ever seen. Your poor bestie seems obviously uncomfortable, but she rises to the challenge as she always does. She sheds her clothes to reveal black panties and a forest green pushup bra. The next five minutes are spent fawning over that adorable bra. (“I must say you did well to match it with black.” “Thank you, Kanaya!” “No seriously, where did you get it?” “Aerie!” “Does it come in red?” “Green was the only color I saw, but they might have it online.”)

Everyone goes silent when the doorbell rings. Nepeta springs up almost excitedly. It’s like she’s forgotten that she’s just about naked, or maybe the string of compliments on her boobs did a lot for her confidence. Or maybe she’s just hungry; you guess that’s possible too. Either way, she opens the door wide for the delivery boy, who proceeds to blush and try really _really_ hard not to look at her chest. You can’t see her face, but you can guess what kind of expression she has right now.

“Hey Jake!” Jade laughs and waves at her older cousin, and oh my god poor Nepeta you can’t tell if this dare just got a thousand times worse or a thousand times better – on one hand she’s mostly naked in front of Jake English. On the other, Jake English is properly flustered, and that’s got to be awfully flattering. Seeing as you paid for the pizzas when you ordered, all he really has to do is hand off the pizzas and go, and he has much more trouble doing that than he probably should.

Nepeta bumps the door closed with her butt and lets out a sigh of relief, followed by a nearly silent laughter. Aradia starts a round of applause for her as she brings over the pizza. She takes a bow after she sets the boxes down. Then rather than putting her clothes back on, Nepeta decides to go fetch her night shirt. You go to your room to change too so that she won’t feel weird, and when you come back you find that everyone else had the same idea. It’s not even seven and everyone is in their pajamas, and you’re starting to get really excited about the rest of the night!

You stretch out on the floor opposite the sofa where Nepeta has taken the anchovy pizza (because nobody else here eats anchovies, because they’re stupid) and let everyone else argue over what to watch. Apparently Nepeta set up the Netflix via the Wii and handed the controller off to Aradia, who immediately found the horror movies. Vriska and Jade would rather watch something happy, Terezi called them weak, you and Nepeta and Rose don’t care. Kanaya eventually resolves the conflict by suggesting Sweeney Todd – it is a horror, but also a musical and the blood is fake as shit.

Despite the conflict though, half of them stop paying attention about five minutes into it. You kind of split your attention between the movie and the conversation and your pizza. A while later everyone finishes eating and Kanaya busts out her nail polish collection, because what kind of sleepover doesn’t involve pedicures? You’re doing Nepeta’s in a bright red when she speaks up.

“You know, someone should really tell that kid that Mrs. Lovett is just not that into him.”

That brings on a variety of responses, ranging from “Haha, yeah” to “Oh my god isn’t he like seven what the fuck”. Nepeta claims she knows unrequited love when she sees it, prompting Vriska to ask if she’s familiar with it, and wow the poor girl is just having the most embarrassing night isn’t she?

It’s Rose that steps in to try to save her some disgrace. “You’re not the only one, you know. The person I like has no idea. It’s pretty much terrible.” Everyone stares at her for a minute wondering who it is, but she says nothing else.

“Well, I don’t know if he knows or not. It doesn’t matter though, because he likes someone else.” Nepeta hugs her knees after she finishes speaking. You happen to know that the someone else is in this room, and you return to your pedicure to avoid making eye contact and giving it away.

Funnily enough, you hear Terezi sigh and say “I know that feeling.” You look over at her and her eyes are on her toes, painted the same shade of red you’re using for Nepeta. Well, that’s an interesting development. Nepeta’s drama just got that little bit more complicated. On one hand, you’re glad you’re not feeling like that about anyone. On the other, you know Eridan feels like that about you. You feel bad about him, but you can’t deal with him right now.

Kanaya places a hand on Terezi’s shoulder. “It’ll pass,” she says, to all three of them. “Either your relationships will work out, or you’ll get over your feelings.” Terezi and Nepeta seem a little comforted by this reminder, and you’ve got to admit it makes you feel a little less guilty about Eridan. Rose’s attitude seems unchanged, but it usually does.

Apparently out of sympathy, Vriska speaks up. “You know you guys all have a chance, right? You just have to take it. Look at me and John. I was sure he would say no when I asked him out, but I put myself out there and he said yes.” Okay, she looks a little smug about that story, but you’ll give her the benefit of the doubt and assume she really does mean to provide comfort too. “And really, I find it’s easier to move on after you get a definite no, because that’s happened to me too. When you get rejected you’re not holding on to false hope, so it just…passes, just like Kanaya said.”

“It’s as I keep saying, you’ve got nothing to lose,” you add, and wow you are outwardly agreeing with Vriska Serket about something. But Nepeta and Terezi and Rose do seem a little cheered up. You can’t tell if they’re actually a little more hopeful or if they’re just glad for the support of their friends though.

Well, it’s not like the latter is a bad thing. You’re glad for your friends too. You can’t help but be surrounded by them as you all eat pure junk and barely watch your movies.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone cares but  
> the crush chain bs I was imagining was Nepeta likes Karkat who likes Terezi who likes Dave who likes Jade  
> also Jake English is the hot guy that everyone wants a piece of but let's be honest that's canon


End file.
